Tekken: Battle Within
by hiphoplover1211
Summary: Jin defeated Azaele in the hopes of ridding himself of the devil gene, but instead of destroying it, he accidently gave it physical form. Can Jin defeat his worst enemy…. himself?
1. Chapter 1: Found In The Desert

It was like a dream, no, a nightmare. Deep in Jin's mind a battle was occurring…. Between him and the devil that inhabits his body. He cursed his father Kayzua for starting the devil gene and wanted him dead ever since they met during the 4th tournament, but now Jin was having a bigger problem. "I will rid of you once and for all"! Jin declared with anger, Devil just laughed evilly and spoke "Yes! Use your anger, it'll just make it easier for me to consume you completely! Do you really think you can escape your fate, you are a Misima! You were doomed the moment you were born! Don't face it, embrace it!" Jin was now seething with anger and before he could stop himself Jin launched at his evil self, throwing punches and kicks with Devil just bloicking every attack Jin had tried to lay, suddenly like lightning Devil did a roundhouse kick and Jin was knocked out cold…..

Meanwhile in the real world…..

Raven had located Jin's body in the desert and figuring he was still alive, took him to a lab where his injuries could be healed, "Lars told me that you practically destroyed Azaele. You really are one tough foe." Raven then took out his communicator and spoke, "It's Raven, and I have Jin"At the other end of the communicator a female voice could be heard, "Good. Make sure no harm comes to him." Raven then ended it, "As you wish." However while Raven was watching Jin, the internal battle was still waging…

Back in Jin's Mind….

Jin was now breathing heavily, blood spilling from his mouth, Devil laughed and repeated, "Like I said use your anger!" Then suddenly Jin's eyes snapped open….


	2. Chapter 2: Mother And Son Memories

Jin awoke only to find himself on a medical bed, "Where am I?" Jin asked weakly, Raven soon came from the shadows and spoke, "You're in a top secret facility where you are being treated. You were found unconscious in the desert, if it wasn't for me and my team, you'd surly be dead. Now enough talking, you need to rest." After having said Raven left before Jin had time to reply. After getting used to his surroundings, Jin decided to take Raven's advice. While he was sleeping, thoughts began to appear in Jin's head, his hatred for his bloodline, his father Kayzua, and his grandfather Heaichi, as well as the devil inside him. But another thought came to his mind, his mother….

Flashback….

The scene changes to that of a beautiful forest, with blooming flowers and a nice waterfall, "Now remember Jin that you should only fight when you need to, and to always respect nature." Jun and Jin were training together and talking about different things, "Yes Mother." Jin said obediently, "Good boy, now where do we fight?" Jin thought hard before replying, "We fight with our hearts and through our spirits, not our fists." Jun was impressed, "Good job Jin, now come. It's time for another nature walk." And so mother and son stopped training and headed for the forest….

End Flashback…

Jin smiled at the memory of his mother, "I know you're alive somewhere, and someday we will be united again just you wait." After saying that, Jin fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: A Shocking Revalation

Jin had finally woken up, his wounds all but healed but a lurking voice was repeating what it had already said, "Do you really think you can escape your fate, you are a Misima! You were doomed the moment you were born! Don't face it, embrace it!" These very words greatly disturbed him, "What did he mean by embrace it?" He asked himself this question many times while he was walking in the halls, however things were going to get more surprising…..

"Yes, Jin just woke up recently; I believe his wounds are healed. Should I tell him the truth?" Raven was in conversation with his boss, the same one he had contacted earlier and was now waiting for her reply, after she answered his question he decided to end the conversation, "As you wish". Raven then put his communicator in his pocket and decided to address Jin, who just walked into his room, "Jin do you have a moment? I got something I want to tell you. Your mother, Jun Kazama, is alive. She really wants to see you Jin." Jin was indeed shocked, "How do you know my mother, how do you know she's alive!" Jin asked in shock, Raven then answered his question, "Because Jun Kazama is my boss." At that moment Jin 's eyes grew huge.


	4. Chapter 4: The Devil Inside

It was late and at Raven's suggestion, Jin decided to sleep. But his sleep will be far from peaceful…

Deep in Jin's mind he and Devil were having yet another conversation. "Do you really believe you can escape your fate as a mishima Jin? Pretty soon you'll end up like your father, your mind knowing nothing but evil, your heart screaming for blood!" Devil taunted. Jin was furious to the point where he was sweating immensely but managed to keep his composure and so spoke, "I'll never be like my father and YOU will not prevail! I don't know how you survived after Azale's death, but I'll make sure to end this cursed bloodline once and for all!" Devil was smiling evilly during Jin's rant and then laughed hysterically before replying, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You really believe that you can end me! Ha what a joke but soon your world your very mind won't be only thing corrupted!" Jin was shocked at what his evil ego had said, "Hey what do you mean?" The Devil just laughed before Jin entered the real world.


	5. Chapter 5: Your Own Worst Enemy

"Ah someone help!"

A person could be heard screaming as the whole town ran in a panic. Black energy was surrounding the whole place and soon the insidious; entity within Jin's mind was now in the physical world…. Devil himself.

Devil was laughing hysterically as he shot rays of energy at anything he came across. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Devil laughed as the whole world became surrounded in darkness.

Jin was shocked to find out his tattoo, which had been given to him by Devil before the third tournament, was no longer in sight. "What the…" But he couldn't finish as he heard Devil laughing like a maniac. "I better go over there and deal with this…. thing!

Jin and his evil counterpart decided to meet in a place less inhabited..

"I'm going to destroy you!" Jin said angrily. "Not so fast, if you wish to challenge me; you'll have to do so in a tournament. I will create evil clones of those in your past. Xiaou, Hwroang, Nina, Heiachi, Kazyua, Ogre, and someone of whom I won't mention and then you can face me!" Jin knew better than to accept Devil's offer but he was desperate, "I accept your challenge!"

And so the king of Iron Fist Tournament 7 was announced!


	6. Chapter 6: King Of Iron Fist

In the desert where the battle with Azale took place…

Black energy could be seen only to form Xiaou.

Jin blocked every attack the dark clone gave him, the fight lasted for hours but finally Jin saw an opening and attacked furiously and by then the clone was defeated and disappeared only to form into Hwroang.

Jin was exhausted but kept his guard up against the tae kwon do fighter. It took a long while but soon Jin found yet another opening and attacked the clone causing it to disappear and form into a clone of Nina. Jin was sweating immensely but managed to doge the blonde's attacks and performed a roundhouse kick that knocked the clone out which caused it to disappear and form into Heiachi. Jin felt anger boiling at seeing his grandfather, even if it wasn't real, so he let his anger loose and mopped the floor with clone only for it to turn to Kazuya, his father. Jin was really tired but managed to defeat the clone which caused it to form into Ogre. Jin remembered his mother Jun when he saw Ogre's face which caused Jin to explode with anger and easily defeating Ogre. The clone disappeared and formed into Jun! Jin was really shocked. "This must be the clone that Devil refused to reveal." Jin said to himself. It took a lot of effort but Jin managed to defeat the clone of her mother causing it to disappear as well as the black energy that caused all the clones.

Devil, who was watching the fights from afar, landed in the same place as Jin. "Well you managed to defeat all my clones, but now you must face me!" And so the final battle began. Jin launched himself at Devil but was well outmatched and was quickly knocked unconscious. Deep within Jin's mind a voice spoke. "Wake up Jin, wake up my son." After hearing this Jin awoke and launched himself at a surprised Devil. Devil tried his best to dodge Jin's attacks but Jin used his mother's guidance and easily defeated Devil. Jin was greatly exhausted but managed to walk away.

Back at Raven's headquarters….

Jin is now fully recovered from the tournament and was now at the lobby via Raven's request. He was beginning to get impatient until he heard a voice, a voice he thought he never hear. "Hello my son." Jin swirled around to see his mother standing there in front of him. Jin was greatly overjoyed, "I knew we would meet again" Jin said. And so mother and son walked side by side just as they had before Ogre's attack. After walking for a long while Jin decided to watch tv and heard the announcer say, "The winner of the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 7 is Jin Kazama!" Jin smiled and after looking at his mother, prepares to act…


End file.
